


是谁更早

by gqwz0000



Category: GNZ48 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Omega, F/F, RPS - Freeform, 轻微强制性行为, 轻微血腥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqwz0000/pseuds/gqwz0000
Summary: 纯属脑补，和任何现实人物无关，请勿上升。
Relationships: Tang Lijia/Zuo Jingyuan, 左佳 - Relationship, 左婧媛/唐莉佳
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	是谁更早

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属脑补，和任何现实人物无关，请勿上升。

唐莉佳从未想过自己会有爱上Omega的可能性。

在她过去二十年的人生里，偶尔迸发的关于性的臆想或是梦中出现有关性的情节，对象始终都是Alpha。幻想中的Alpha没有具体的样貌，只有明明是虚幻却似有实感的性器。唐莉佳虽然从未想象出它具体的形状，却能想象出它的炙热和坚硬。特别是发情期来临、用过抑制剂后等待情热褪去时的无意识状态下，那东西似乎就在她脑海里对她呼号着自己的不甘——“明明找个Alpha之后用我就能解决了，为什么要用抑制剂呢？”

Omega们、特别是女性Omega们总在说身为Omega的不甘和不易，但唐莉佳倒不怎么排斥甚至怨恨自己分化成了Omega这件事。分化于她而言，就像每个女孩子都有月经初潮般，带来的效应不过是从今以后要固定购买和使用的日用品多了一样。其他的事情，该怎么做就怎么做，一切按照生活计划表进行。她会在固定的时间起床，每天用固定的时长做歌舞方面的自主练习，且不说身处的偶像团体存在恋爱禁止条例，“找个Alpha”这事儿本来就不存在于她的计划表中。

可是不找不等于不想，Omega的天性使她总有不可避免地陷入性幻想的时候，她在发情带来的高热中神思恍惚，向往着、憧憬着某一个虚幻的面容。直到有一天，那副面容忽然有了具体的模样。

她有想过，要是没看那一眼就好了。

那是与性无关的、发生在光天化日之下的最光明正大普普通通的一瞥，那个不知名的女孩子的模样忽然映入她眼帘。她想，她可真好看啊——仅此而已。

所以两三个月后，当那个漂亮的女孩子成为自己室友并时不时对其他队友撒娇之后，某天唐莉佳发情期到来照常打过抑制剂并等待情热平复时，脑中忽然跃出了那女孩的样子。

“怎么会是她。”

她疑惑着，却不由自主开始了想象。她想象那个叫左婧媛的人用同样滚烫的躯体与她贴合，想象她用身下的坚挺贯穿自己、帮自己熬过这一段空虚——然后抑制剂终于发挥效力，它向大脑传递着“性欲已经被充分满足”的虚假信息，促使人在短时间内达到高潮，然后欲望仿佛潮水拍岸之后那样彻底退去。她脑门沁出一层薄汗，靠在床头发着呆，从未感觉对性的欲求如此迫切。

“但为什么会是她？”

冷静下来，她听着房间里滴答走着的秒针声音思考着。

“她和我一样是Omega，为什么会是她？”

最后她想，或许是好看的容颜给她留下了过于深刻的印象。她觉得这个原因完全站得住脚，便很自然地顺坡下，不再纠结自己会在性幻想时想到左婧媛的模样这件事，只是此后难免有些避讳。公司安排两个Omega做室友方便发情期互相照顾的用意，在她这里成了有些碍事的举措。她开始尽量在发情期来临之前避开和左婧媛共处一室，即便她知道她们之间根本什么都不会发生。

可惜左婧媛完全没有这样的意识。

当房间里忽然荡开甜腻的焦糖味，正在拿iPad扒舞的唐莉佳回头便撞上左婧媛潮红的脸和渴求的眼神，瞬间挪不动步子。

“在那边的收纳盒里，和你的抑制剂放在一起，你知道的。”左婧媛喘着气说道，她便立刻反应过来，赶紧去帮她拿抑制剂，站起来时还不小心跌了一跤，仿佛发情腿软的是她自己。

帮左婧媛打过抑制剂后，她便目睹了左婧媛情潮到来瞬间的模样——她就蜷缩着侧躺在床上，右手伸进睡裤中抚慰着自己；她口中发出了婉转的呻吟，然后用空着的左手攥紧了被压在身下的被子。她看见她在颤抖，看见了她满脸的潮红和从睡裤中拿出的右手指尖拉出的银丝。然后她看见左婧媛眼角微红，用含着水波的双眸看她。

唐莉佳觉得自己应该移开目光，她猜想左婧媛此刻或许会很难为情。可是她根本没法让自己不去看她，甚至脑海中还反复浮现她刚刚的模样。

“你……还好吗……”她最终只能小心翼翼地，用打破沉默来中断自己对着近在咫尺的室友进行的愈发可耻的幻想。

“嗯……”左婧媛的回应一出，唐莉佳便打了个寒颤。她难以理解自己为什么会对一个Omega从鼻腔中发出的甜蜜哼声反应这么大，便不由自主咳了一声来盖住这份不安。

“也没什么好不好吧。”左婧媛说完，把右手举到自己眼前，端详起上面残留的晶莹水痕。唐莉佳诧异于她在自己面前的奔放程度，于是更因自己那说不出口的幻想无地自容。

“是有哪里还不舒服吗？要不要喝点热水？”

此话一出，左婧媛终于收了些媚态，笑吟吟地看向了她：“你这话说得可真像那些臭Alpha。”说完，或许是担心唐莉佳get不到这个点，于是又补充道：“我是指，为了不被说‘只会打桩’就刻意找些看似‘体贴’的话来说的——臭Alpha。”

唐莉佳点点头，却不知是不是真的懂。左婧媛也不再问她，从床头抽出纸来擦干净了自己的手，然后去衣柜翻出了干净的睡衣和内裤。

“刚才谢谢你了。”进浴室之前她回头对唐莉佳说道，“以后你发情期也不用故意躲着我，没什么好羞耻的，我也想帮帮你呢。”

唐莉佳站在原地，几根手指搅在一起，内心一堆声音混杂在一起：“原来她都察觉到了”、“她是不是有些生气”、“是我的那些想法太卑鄙了吧”……  
最后她深吸了一口气，闻着仍未散去的焦糖气味，把刚才随手放在床头柜上的抑制剂空盒捡起来扔进垃圾桶。连同着一起扔掉的，还有自己因对方过于坦然而不得不割掉的蠢蠢欲动。

——“她就是和我一样的Omega而已，不存在什么Alpha装Omega的可能。”

从那之后，唐莉佳便尽量让自己显得坦然。情热到来时的幻想对象依旧长着左婧媛的脸，只是她以为能够解决她身体空虚的那根性器再也没在幻想中出现过。幻想中的左婧媛会凑过来亲吻她的下巴，会用手抚摸她的身体，让她仅是如此便达到顶峰。而抑制剂发挥效力之后她睁开眼，便看见左婧媛正坐在床边仔细看她。于是巨大的羞耻感瞬间袭来，腿间不由自主地分泌出更多蜜液，让她无地自容同时又心头不安——身体上的空虚感显然不如发情时那样强烈，却也再没法像从前那样轻易散去。

“你好像不是很好。”左婧媛说道。

“不是，我很舒服。”唐莉佳慌张地回答着，换来左婧媛有些无奈的笑。

“学姐越来越擅长表达了呢。我、很、舒、服。”她故意把那四个字一字一顿地复述了一遍，果然唐莉佳瞪圆了眼睛，撑着刚刚绝顶过后酥软的身体也要过来打她两下，结果当然是被左婧媛捉住了手。

“学姐一直都不肯学我，自己动手明明会更舒服，不想试试吗。”她把唐莉佳的手拿到眼前仔细观摩——那是干净得没有留一点指甲的手，并且不像发情时的左婧媛那样湿漉的手。

“你松手啦，我一点都不想。”唐莉佳把手从她手中抽出来，有些气她又说这样露骨的话，即便都是Omega，也不该这么奔放吧？

“可是我想。”跟着唐莉佳收回手的节奏，左婧媛向前探了半个身位，整个人半压在唐莉佳身上，脸也逼近了唐莉佳面前。

“你说什么……？”曾让自己第一眼便觉得好看的脸近在眼前，而这张脸又数次出现在她难以启齿的幻想和梦境中，让唐莉佳一瞬间说话都结巴了起来。

“我想让你更舒服，用我的手。”

然后左婧媛被唐莉佳推了下去，仿佛是推开了一头洪水猛兽。

动手推开后，唐莉佳才意识到自己手劲有些重了。好在左婧媛只是被推离了她身上，人还是好好地躺在了她身侧，没有摔下床去。她关切地去看左婧媛，但左婧媛没有看她，而是被推开后便平躺着看着天花板，也不知在想些什么。

终于，唐莉佳还是担心她伤心了，动手牵了牵她的袖子，而后又看见了左婧媛嘴角的笑容。

“放心吧，没生气。”左婧媛说道，“是有点突兀了，太奇怪了，这不像我……”

唐莉佳也觉得，确实是太突兀了。忽然间说什么奇怪的话呢，大家都是Omega，怎么可能让对方更舒服，用手吗，那也不行的吧。不对，重点不是在这里，是大家都是Omega，为什么要做这种事呢。有抑制剂就可以了，明明都已经撑过去了。

“Liga你还记得吗？”左婧媛侧过了身子，把还牵着自己袖子的那只手抓住，顺手按在了自己胸口前，“……你还记不记得，我对你说的第一句话。”  
第一句话……唐莉佳却是清楚地记得，自己对左婧媛说的第一句话。那时候她还不知道左婧媛的名字，只觉得她长得很好看，便直接到她面前说了“你真好看”。说完她自己都诧异，她向来不擅长直白地表达，怎么对这个初见之人破了例。那之后左婧媛回了一句客套话，那句客套话是……

“我说，你笑起来真好看，我喜欢你的笑容。”说完，左婧媛顿了一下，补充了一句，“怎么，你以为我是在和你客套吗。”

唐莉佳也想起来是这句话了，她甚至还想起来，就在不久前，左婧媛在直播里和粉丝提起了自己填报意向时选择来这个团体便是因为看见了笑容很美的唐莉佳。被戳破了想法的懊恼和因这句话本身造成的无所适从让她乱了阵脚，她把抵在左婧媛胸口的手缩回来然后摆出了嫌弃的模样，不假思索地说道：“怎么会觉得你是在客套，我就是好看啊，我有这个自信。”

左婧媛听她这么说，反而还更开心了起来：“嗯嗯，你说没觉得我客套，那就是没觉得。你确实好看，我一直都觉得你笑起来超好看。不光是笑起来，哪怕刚才对我白眼都要翻出来了，也还是好看。”

“你快别说了！哪有你这样夸人的！”

“为什么不能这样夸人呢？何况我说的都是真心话哦。我这人不说假话的，就算撒了谎，我也相信我撒的谎全部都是真的。”

“哪能这么理直气壮！”

“这就是我的人生哲学啊，而且这样一来，我对自己说的那些好话也全都可以当成是真的了。”

“你……”唐莉佳下意识地还想反驳，努力回想着她刚刚说过的那句话，从里面寻找可以反驳的漏洞，于是后知后觉地察觉到这句话中隐藏着的谦卑。“你、你直接相信就可以，不用把那些话当成被相信了的谎话。而且，我一开始就觉得你很好看，我也不说假话的，是真的这样认为。”

“我知道，我相信你啊。”

“你也要相信自己，你很好的。而且你看，有那么多粉丝喜欢你。”

“也没有很多吧。”

“以后还会越来越多的！”

“那你呢？”

“我？那还用说吗，我当然永远都喜欢你。”

说完，唐莉佳潜意识里觉得有哪里不对。她还没反应过来，便见左婧媛眼中绽出了些许光芒，看见她又一次欺身过来凑近了自己。

“你闻到了吗？”左婧媛问。

“什么……？”唐莉佳不解。

“巧克力味……你的粉丝是不是都还挺诧异，你这个理工科气息满满的人怎么会是这么甜的味道。”左婧媛凑近了她的脖颈，深吸一口气后，又微微仰头，鼻尖在她下巴上轻蹭着。

“等一下，你是又发情了吗？”

“是你自己在发情啊。”左婧媛仰起头看她，脸上写满了天真无邪，“你自己没察觉到吗，你最近抑制剂生效的时间越来越长了。”

“没……”唐莉佳说完，自己也觉得不太对劲，刚刚使用抑制剂压制住的发情热似乎卷土重来，即便只是下巴被对方鼻尖轻蹭着都让她感觉到了些许快感。她又想起刚刚等待抑制剂生效时自己脑中的种种幻想，惊觉此刻两个人的姿势竟和之前幻想中的几乎一样。

“抑制剂不是万能的，这你知道的吧。主观上的欲求强烈的话，身体会自我调节产生对抑制剂的抗药性，然后就会变成你这样子。”

“不……怎么会这样。你快帮我再拿一下抑制剂，快……”

“你刚刚不是都用过了，但很快就又来，说明它已经没什么用了。”左婧媛说完，亲了亲她的下巴，惊得她挣扎着想要逃离，又实在没了力气。而左婧媛，察觉到她的意图后，也不强迫，用双手撑起了自己身子，居高临下地看她，轻声问着：“你自己是什么情况，现在应该比我更清楚。你这样子，是想出去到对面Alpha宿舍找谁帮你解决吗？刘力菲？还是刘倩倩？或者……你该不会想找北哥吧。”

本来找个Alpha解决需求对唐莉佳来说不是什么“错误”的事情，甚至在以往的性幻想中她都是以Alpha为对象。然而此刻，这样的话从左婧媛口中说出来，竟让她有了被羞辱的感觉。

“你胡说什么呢？！”她皱紧了眉头，一边是因为发情热带来的难耐空虚所致，另一边却不知是气左婧媛在这种事上乱扯队友还是气她这种听上去有几分刻薄的挤兑。

“那是都不想找？大街上随便拉一个肯定不行的，我知道你不是这样的人。就算你是，我也不让，找谁都不让。”然而左婧媛对她的些许愠怒不以为意，否定掉所有选项后，才说出自己真实的想法。

——就算唐莉佳真的想找一位熟识的、信得过的Alpha帮忙，左婧媛也不会允许。

此话一出，立刻激起了唐莉佳的逆反。其实直到现在，唐莉佳都搞不清楚左婧媛这些暧昧举动和奇怪的话究竟是什么意图。想看她笑话的话，光是抑制剂失效这一件事就足够她丑态毕露颜面尽失了吧，何必还说这些呢？

“你凭什么不允许，你又不是我什么人。我们都是Omega，你又帮不上我！”

“我们互相喜欢不是吗？”

唐莉佳怔了怔，然后反应过来她说的“互相喜欢”指的是什么。“那不一样吧！那只是觉得好看，喜欢长相，不是那种喜欢吧！”

“我是啊。”

“你是什么啊。”

“我对你是那种喜欢啊。”

“你说什么呢，我们都是O……”

“发情时第一时间想到你的那种喜欢，就算不发情也会趁你不在时看着墙上贴的你的生写忍不住用手自慰的那种喜欢，用了抑制剂后从发情热中恢复过来睁开眼看见你就觉得幸福的那种喜欢，看着你发情难耐想要压在你身上和你抵死纠缠的喜欢。”

左婧媛边说着边在唐莉佳下颌到耳根一线流连，嘴唇若即若离地在她肌肤上游移，配合着略压得低沉了的声音，激得身体不断升温的唐莉佳止不住哆嗦。很不想承认，但唐莉佳知道，光是听她说这些话，自己身下已经湿得不成样子。

“干嘛要纠结我是Omega这件事呢？两个人之间的事，唯一需要纠结的不就是‘你爱不爱我’。”

措辞从“喜欢”骤然升级到了“爱”，更让唐莉佳慌得不知该作何反应。身体深处像是有一个熔炉，不断把她从内部融解、气化，一个“爱”字更像是个催化剂，投入到熔炉中后让温度骤然升高。她身体仿佛都不属于自己，可每一寸肌肤上的感受却又无比真实。

——我爱不爱你。我从没想过啊。

然而此刻似乎由不得她想没想过这个问题，在她未察觉到的情况下已经无数次以她为幻想对象的左婧媛，先她一步做出了主动之举，甚至主动到迫不及待想要听她一句“我同意”。

可是唐莉佳终究没说出这句话，她只是主动揽住了左婧媛的脖子，把她勾向自己然后任由左婧媛吻了过去。左婧媛以往种种发情时的放浪模样都涌现在唐莉佳脑海里，她想着她用舌头舔干净沾着透明液体的手指时的样子，不由自主也探出自己的舌头，却意外地和对方的舌尖触到一起。缩回舌头，却被对方紧逼着追逐而来，于是不服输的性格作祟，唐莉佳又将舌尖重新探出去，轻而易举绕过了对方的封锁舔到了上颚。

超乎想象的熟练度令左婧媛诧异，她稍稍离开了一些，轻喘着气问到：“你……是第一次吗？”

刚刚还沉浸在火热亲吻中大脑一片浑噩的唐莉佳没听清楚她问什么，于是也不答，只是又环抱着她脖颈，拉着她过来继续和自己唇舌纠缠。左婧媛忽然觉得好笑，平日里只要自己拿出三分认真就绝对说不过自己的唐莉佳，在接吻一事上舌头竟然这么灵活。

已经进入发情期的人连前戏都觉得多余。唐莉佳边和左婧媛接吻，边难耐地扭动身体。她腿心碰到左婧媛为了平衡身体半跪撑着的大腿，立刻挺动腰肢蹭了起来。隔着睡裤，左婧媛都能清晰地感觉到液体沾湿了自己腿上，便脱离唐莉佳舌头的纠缠，直起身来脱掉了自己身上已经被扒扯得半走光的睡衣。睡衣里面是真空的，一直尽量避讳看到她身体的唐莉佳此刻渴求地看着她，她揣测不出左婧媛究竟会怎么解决她的欲求，却能欣赏她脱下外衣之后瘦削甚至堪称弱柳扶风的体态。紧接着左婧媛又脱掉了自己的睡裤，扯下内裤让唐莉佳率先看到最不加遮掩的自己。唐莉佳看见她腿间也有晶莹的液体向下滴落，不由惊讶于她竟然在不是发情期的状态下也会是这个样子。左婧媛对于她直落在自己腿间的目光倒是很坦然，并且趁着她还在发呆，直接抓住她睡裤和内裤的边缘，一口气将两件布料都脱了下来。  
烧得滚烫的身体骤然接触冷气，腿心被刺激得一阵收缩，唐莉佳甚至能感觉到有液体沿着臀缝滑落。而接下来左婧媛的举动更让她羞到不好意思再面对她——她的一条腿被高高抬起，然后对方把同样黏腻湿滑的花穴贴了上来。

她能感觉到左婧媛的花穴温度稍低一些，但很快两边的温度便趋于同步。左婧媛晃动起腰肢，两个人的花穴紧紧贴合并用力摩擦。她能感觉到Omega无法像Alpha那样膨胀硕大的阴蒂也在充血变硬，小小的却执着地与她的阴蒂抵死折磨。快感一波波上涌，她被刺激得张口欲喊，又理智上线告诉她不能发出声响、不能被其他队友听见。

很显然这只是前菜，左婧媛几乎不考虑对方舒爽程度如何，只是就着自己身体的变化去挺动去磨蹭。她向前坐上一点，让唐莉佳的充血硬挺的阴蒂在穴口周围刮蹭。她微阖着双眼，却又能看见唐莉佳的模样，她看见唐莉佳显然欲求不满并泫然欲泣，却不急着立刻满足她，而是更卖力地摇动自己身体，与她花穴反复磨蹭百余下后才终于小腹挛缩着达到了顶峰。

这比以往任何一次都要令人愉快。依靠抑制剂达成的发情期间的虚假高潮，根本无法与之相提并论。至于她在脑海中意淫着唐莉佳同时用手为自己解决，和现在相比也只是隔靴搔痒一般。

可是显然，唐莉佳距离满足还差得远。

左婧媛自己高潮的余韵还没过去，便立刻放开唐莉佳的腿让她恢复平躺的姿势，然后俯身下去再一次和她亲吻。这次亲吻没有停留太久，她很快把火热的唇舌转移到唐莉佳的下颌和耳廓，在她耳边低低细语。唐莉佳已经听不清她在说什么，似乎是“想这样做很久了”，也好像是“我还欠你正式的告白”，又可能是“我们是互相喜欢的吧”之类的疑问。她被情热烧得理智将散，无法逐字逐句地去理解，也组织不出来像样的言语做答复，却能体会到那些细语传达过来的情感。可是她依旧想要回应，最终吚吚呜呜了几句后，一口咬在左婧媛撑在她颈边的手臂上。

“嗯…………”左婧媛吃痛闷哼了一声，但很快一股奇妙的快感在体内升腾而起。明明是被咬痛，她却感受到了对方递过来的爱意，心脏剧烈跳动砰砰作响几乎要把整个身体擂破，她就在这样极致的兴奋之下毫不犹豫地一口气将两根手指捣进了唐莉佳的花穴中。

被咬着的地方疼痛更甚了，左婧媛瞥见唐莉佳露出的眉间紧锁着，似乎在承受巨大的痛苦。她想起之前自己的猜疑，但以现在唐莉佳的样子来看，显然她此前从未有过被侵入到身体之中的体验。

念及此，左婧媛手下温柔了几分。极度兴奋下人容易变得冲动和暴虐，此刻她稍微清醒过来，小心地转动手指让唐莉佳适应，渐渐地手臂上痛感变得麻木，她看见唐莉佳眉间重峦消散，眼角重新堆起了媚意，便将手指再次深深埋入，然后刮蹭着花穴上壁的嫩肉，一下又一下地来回碾动。

“Alpha只知道打桩，他们只记得住自己插了多少下多少分钟一晚上能射几次，我却想记住你里面每一个褶皱。”

唐莉佳显然听懂了这句话，她用手在左婧媛腰间无力地掐了一把，然后耸动着自己的腰，把自己尽力向上送，去迎合左婧媛手下不停变换的角度。

Omega在发情期中总是渴望生殖腔口被坚硬的腺体凌虐到打开，然后接受生育的播种。天性使然，唐莉佳也不例外。左婧媛深知这一点，于是她尽力去探，终于在无法继续向前进时触碰到了一小块微硬的肌肉，惊得唐莉佳松开一直咬在她手臂上的嘴巴呼喊了出来。

“不行，退、退出来……！”

身体本能的渴求是一回事，理智上对怀孕的恐惧和抗拒是另一回事。但左婧媛全然不必为此担心和纠结，她手指竭力抽插着，每一下都刚好戳在那块肌肉上。唐莉佳被她做到全身哆嗦，甬道中一股股热液向外涌着，更方便她每一次进入。左婧媛虽然嘲讽Alpha们只知道打桩数数，自己却也不能免俗地默数起来。等到那块肌肉向四周扩张，将中间让出一个开口；等到唐莉佳像只暴躁的发情母猫一般抓挠着她的后背，信息素四溢到宛如把人包裹进粘稠的巧克力浆液中，双腿条件反射地蹬起又在她腰上夹紧，下腹向上挺动着数次直到精疲力竭……左婧媛依然把手指放在唐莉佳身体里没有抽出，只是整个人的重量都压在了她身上，用自己微不足道的重量尽量给予她高潮之后的安全感。她因唐莉佳身体的敏感而惊喜，不过是区区三十余次戳刺就让她生殖腔口大开。她又惶恐于唐莉佳在发情期时的脆弱，不敢想象假如有一名心怀觊觎的Alpha侵犯她会发生什么事。可上述这些都不算是最重要，她欣喜若狂、她神魂颠倒，她想向全世界宣告唐莉佳已经是她的人，她想说我们连最私密的地方都互相触碰过。她连手臂上被咬出了血都丝毫不觉疼痛，因为巨大的满足感足以麻醉一切伤痛——包括心理上的那些自我厌弃自我否定。

Omega的发情期不会那么容易结束，在下一次热潮到来之前，唐莉佳呆呆地看着伏在自己身上的左婧媛的碎发，体会着适才带给自己极致快乐的物事。

那东西没有自己想象中的坚硬，也不是生理课本上说过的粗长。但它给自己的感觉体贴又合适，即便刚才好像有被它强行侵入般的体验，也掩盖不住后来它在自己内壁上寸寸缕缕的照顾。

是Omega啊……

自己的第一次，交给了一位Omega。

在这之前，连自慰都没有过的，然后就……交给了一位Omega。

她回过神来，察觉到口中些许铁锈般的味道。抿了抿嘴唇，才想起刚才自己在羞意难当且欲仙欲死之中咬了对方。她赶紧拍了拍左婧媛，让她把手指退出来，然后让她坐起来给自己看伤口。那里牙印层层叠叠，每一层都咬破了皮肉咬出了鲜血，使得那里看起来惨不忍睹。她瞬间眼泪便涌了出来，好像这时候再说“对不起”也没什么作用。

“干嘛，哭什么呢。是喜欢我才会咬我的吧。或者，是太舒服了才会咬上来的吧。我只会高兴啊，不会生气的。痛？是有点啊，但我心里很爽，那也就不痛了。”

从床头抽纸出来简单清洁过之后，唐莉佳拿了医药箱给她消毒，又被她打趣说“现在反而比刚才疼呢，要亲亲才不疼”。唐莉佳不理她流氓耍赖般要亲亲的举动，专心给她上药。做完之后，她收好医药箱然后仔细看着左婧媛的眼睛，欲言又止。

“想说什么就直说。”左婧媛低头看那一圈包裹伤口的白纱布，觉得它宛如爱的勋章。察觉到唐莉佳视线后，挑眉说道。

“你是什么时候觉得自己喜欢我？”

“我吗？”左婧媛语气有些轻佻，“说第一面就喜欢了，会不会有点假，说了你也肯定不信。”

唐莉佳只是看她，不予置评。

“算了……就三个月前吧。我追了你三个月，你难道没有察觉到吗？只是没有正式告白而已。”

察觉到了吗？没察觉到吧。逢人就说“好喜欢Liga啊”，直播里毫不忌讳的肢体接触——甚至咬后脖颈这样对Omega来说极度危险又意味深长的举动，自己当时竟然只是笑着蜷缩起身体去躲闪，却并没有抗拒甚至没觉得不妥。

太可怕了吧……唐莉佳心想：太可怕了，我竟然，似乎是从第一面起就已经喜欢了。

“那你呢？”左婧媛问。

“我？呵。”唐莉佳也学着她刚才的语气，故作轻佻，“我到现在都还没喜欢你。”

她说完，感受到有一瞬间左婧媛的气压有些低。但很快，她撒着娇凑了上来，说着“哦Liga学姐没有喜欢我就肯和我做爱了真是好随意一女的呢”“Liga学姐别生气嘛我听话我努力我一定让你爱上我”……

“行啊，你努力吧。”

——我怎么会，爱得比你还早呢……？


End file.
